Armor (quest)
The Armor quest, which begins in Act IV, but also takes up most of Act V, is initiated when Geralt finds Berengar at the Lakeside crypt. The errant witcher tells our hero about a legendary suit of armor that once belonged to an equally legendary witcher named "Raven". Rumour has it, he was buried with his armor. Walkthrough There are actually three variations on Raven's armor and depending on the path Geralt has chosen, the components of the armor vary slightly. All three flavours require these first three basic components: * Raven's armor of the Elves additionally requires * Raven's armor of the Order additionally requires * Raven's armor, as made by Kalkstein, requires Notes Despite being marked as a 'Primary Quest', it is not necessary to complete this quest in order to finish the game, though why wouldn't you? Geralt looks so nice in his spiffy new armor. Phases Raven's Armor I'm intrigued by the story of the armor worn by the witcher named Raven. Berengar claims that it's in Raven's tomb, but no one knows where the witcher was buried. He suggested I talk to the blacksmith and the elven craftsman. They know the legend, too. Berengar suggested that I talk to both the blacksmith and the elven craftsman about Raven's armor. The De Ruyter Dynasty They say the counts of the De Ruyter dynasty had suits of armor fashioned by gnome craftsmen. If I can find the tomb of one of the counts, I might be able to find a piece of their armor. I need to find a piece of gnome-fashioned armor. Pieces of Armor I found a piece of Graf Ruyter's armor. I still need what remains of Raven's armor and the notes of an elven minstrel. I need to find the notes of an elven minstrel and what remains of Raven's armor. Notes of the Elven Minstrel To fashion a truly magnificent suit of armor, I need the notes of an elven minstrel. I should be able to find these in the minstrel's tomb or in the tomb of one of his disciples. I need to find the notes of an elven minstrel. I should search the crypts. The Dwarven Blacksmith / The Armorer / Kalkstein Depending on the path Geralt has chosen A Mission from a Dwarf / an Armorer / Kalkstein Depending on the path Geralt has chosen The next few phases will vary depending on the order in which you find the elements of the armor. You many not get all of them. A Piece of Armor I found a piece of Graf Ruyter's armor. I still need what remains of Raven's armor and the notes of an elven minstrel. I need to find the notes of an elven minstrel and the remaining pieces of Raven's armor. (1000 XP) Raven's Armor I've found what remains of Raven's armor. I still need the notes of an elven minstrel and a piece of Graf Ruyter's armor. (1000 XP) Notes of an Elven Minstrel I now have the notes of an elven minstrel. I still need to find what remains of Raven's armor and a piece of Graf Ruyter's armor. (1000 XP) Plate Armor I found a piece of Graf Ruyter's armor and what remains of Raven's armor. I still need the notes of an elven minstrel. (1000 XP) Raven's Armor and Notes I've found what remains of Raven's armor and the notes of an elven minstrel. I still need to find a piece of Graf Ruyter's armor. (1000 XP) Notes and Armor I now have a piece of Graf Ruyter's armor and the notes of an elven minstrel. I still need to find what remains of Raven's armor. I still need pieces of Raven's armor. (1000 XP) The Final Element I've found the remains of Raven's armor, a piece of Graf Ruyter's armor, and the notes of the elven minstrel. Now I need the final element required to forge the suit of armor. All the Pieces Depending on the path Geralt has chosen Reforging the Armor Depending on the path Geralt has chosen A New Suit of Armor Finally, I have a magnificent new suit of armor. I have my new armor - at last. (5000 XP) Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act IV Category:The Witcher Act V